Untitled
by theGoddessofSilence
Summary: Set after the Half Blood Prince. So far, I think Snape is the main character, but Harry is going to be a main part soon... added character of my own creation too. Pretty good.
1. Minerva Flavored

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**MINERVA FLAVORED**

_By the Goddess of Silence_

The old man stood at the window with his hands clasped together and a look of both joy and sadness on his face. The time had come. The time had come for all to grow old and die. The time had come for him to be gone. And he was. He had died. He had died at the hands of Professor Severus Snape. Or so all thought. It was the easiest way for him to retire. The easiest way for him to let go of everything. Minerva had agreed to keep Hogwarts open. She had agreed to keep Snape employed. She had agreed to keep Harry Potter in school until he finished his seventh year. And when that was over the old man would rise from the dead and help his gifted pupil find the last of the Horcruxes. But for now he just wanted Harry to lead a normal life. Harry had a true love, he had best friends, he had a future laid out ahead of him; he couldn't lose all of that. Not if Dumbledore could help it.

He turned away from the window; away from the students filing into the old building of Hogwarts. No one had wanted to come without him there, but it was insisted upon by Professor McGonagall. What a dear woman. Albus smiled to himself, remembering the look on her and Severus' faces when he told them he wanted to die. If Harry knew that it had all been staged, he might just end up dead for real!

"Albus," came the new headmistress' call from the hallway. He quickly wiped the funny half smile off his face a straightened his robes so he looked presentable.

"Yes, Minerva," he replied quietly. Minerva came into the room in a tizzy, her pointed hat lopsided and her glasses practically falling off her nose.

"Albus, I am hardly ready for this. Rubeus is missing, the students are impatient, and Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley weren't on the train." Now Dumbledore looked up at the woman. A kind smile came to his face.

"Calm down, Minerva; all will be fine in the end." He reached out and straightened her hat and scooted the glasses up onto her nose. "I'm sure the young Misters Potter and Weasley are perfectly fine. They wouldn't have wanted to come, Minerva. As much as the elder Weasleys might have tried to drag them here, they wouldn't have wanted to come." His last words came out in a sigh. He did hope that Harry would decide to show up; there was so much that needed to be set straight this year.

"Well, Albus, this is your grand plan; what is going to happened when your favorite student refuses to attend school?" Minerva questioned, her hands on her hips. The old professor just shook his head and smiled.

"I'm sure they're fine. The plan will be fine. I'm sure they're in safe hands," Dumbledore smiled. McGonagall just shook her head.

"G'day Professor McGonagall!" said the loud voice of Hagrid. His voice could be heard even before he was up the stairs. Albus smiled at Minerva before disappearing into a shimmering light. Rubeus Hagrid appeared on the top of the stairs, three people filing in past him. A large grin could be just barely seen beneath his beard, but his eyes twinkled with delight. Much to Minerva's relief, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were behind him, along with another figure.

The other figure, a girl, wore a midnight blue cloak, her midnight hair spilling from beneath the hood. Her slim figure was graceful, and her blue eyes twinkled with delight. A demure smile sat upon her rosy lips. McGonagall, as a woman, had her breath taken away by the sight of her. And imagine the affect the young lady would have on a man! But quickly the headmistress forgot the woman and went to scold Harry and Ron.

"Where have you two been? The meeting is just about to start and-" Hagrid cut her off with a loud cough.

"They've been with me, ma'am. They helped my persuade Ms. Raven here to be a new professor. I figured we had a shortage of 'em, so I got the best." Minerva's attention was drawn back to the cloaked figure.

"And you are?" she asked, looking over her spectacles.

"Juliana Raven, ma'am," the girl replied, curtsying. She brushed her hood away to reveal the shiniest, silkiest, waviest black hair Minerva McGonagall had ever seen. She nearly jumped a mile when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but relaxed and realized that it was, in fact, Dumbledore. He was invisible to the eye, but that didn't mean he couldn't see.

"Employ her," he whispered in Minerva's ear. She swatted him away and began to speak, but her voice was caught in her throat.

"Juliana is skilled in many things, Professor," Hagrid said helpfully. "She could teach Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, anything. I'm telling you; she's the best there is." Minerva sighed and looked at the pale face of the foreign beauty. There was something telling her to refuse the girl. Besides, she barely looked a day over Harry's age.

"I suppose Severus deserves the Defense Against the Dark Arts job…" she said, thinking aloud. Now she got Harry's attention.

"You mean you're bringing _him_ back to teach!" he cried. "After what he did to Dumbledore? I _knew_ I should've stayed home! I knew it!" He began to turn and run, but Hagrid placed a large hand upon his shoulder, tears twinkling in his own eyes.

"Now, 'Arry, you know that you can't run away from yer problems. If Professor McGonagall sees it fit to employ Snape, let it be," his words were quiet and sad. Why was Snape returning? It didn't make sense.

"Yes, Harry," Minerva interjected. She shivered as she felt Albus running his hand along her neck.

"Employ the girl," he whispered in her ear again.

"Alright, Ms. Raven, you've got a job in Potions." McGonagall squawked, the feeling of the ex-headmaster's fingers in her hair finally breaking her down. The young girl smiled and looked up at Hagrid who looked to Harry who looked to Ron. The four of them left the room, but Harry returned seconds later, a storm brewing in his eyes.

"With all do respect, Professor, if Snape so much as blows his nose in the wrong way, be warned I'm going to perform _Avada Kadava_." McGonagall simply nodded. Harry left in a hurry.

"Albus!" Minerva cried. The old man appeared before her within seconds. A smile was beneath his flowing beard. "Why are you so bloody set on employing that young lady? You know nothing about her!"

"I know enough," he replied, sitting upon a chair crookedly and pulling out a package of Bernie Bot's Every Flavored Jelly Beans. Popping one into his mouth he winced. "Oh, Minerva flavored; sour," he joked. She snatched them away from him and ate one.

"Albus flavored; old and dumb." She turned sharply and left the room, leaving Albus laughing.


	2. If Only

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**IF ONLY**

_By the Goddess of Silence_

Harry walked down the hall, a feeling of pure dread in his stomach. When he got to the great hall Snape would be sitting there, taunting Harry with what he had done. Dumbledore was dead because of the man. The man would die.

Hagrid pushed open the doors and light flooded the hallway. Rows and rows of students were lined up, all of their gazes shifting to Harry, Ron, and the new professor. Hermione stood up and waved them over. Ron guided Harry who had caught sight of the foul creature called Severus Snape. Hate boiled up in his gut and he had a difficult time shifting his gaze back to Hermione. Ginny sat beside her. Ginny… Harry's stomach wrenched again at the sight of the redhead. Her freckled cheeks, her silky hair; oh how he longed to be beside her.

Sitting next to Ron he looked at his plate. He could feel many eyes upon him; the ones that burned the most were the eyes of Severus Snape. He raised his head to meet the black gaze of the former Potions Master. Bile rose in his throat. He longed to kill the man.

"How was summer, Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to draw his attention back to the table. Just as he was about to speak, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Hello, students," she said. There was a sense of timidness behind her usually strong voice. "Another year of school has come, but I think I speak for all of us when I say this is a particularly sad one. As most, and hopefully all of you know, our beloved headmaster, Albus Dumbledore is no longer with us."

Harry wanted to lunge at Snape. He wanted to rip him limb from limb.

"But, with his passing, I would like to introduce a young lady who was hand selected by our one and only Rubeus Hagrid." The woman stepped forward. Harry sighed at the sight of her. Across the room Draco Malfoy did the same. Juliana Raven was perhaps the most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen.

Snape, at the teacher's table, nearly spit out his drink at the sight of her. Her smile was so genuine and her hair looked so soft.

"This is Professor Raven, students. Professor, would you care to say anything?" Minerva asked, crossing her arms and looking into the eyes of Juliana. As the girl spoke, her voice sent shivers down the spines of all the men and perhaps some of the women. It was crystal clear and like ice.

"Well, I woke up this morning not knowing that I would become a professor at the famous Hogwarts School. When Rubeus came to my door and asked me if I would agree to teach, how could I say no?" She smiled again. Severus leaned forward a bit, nearly tipping over the drink that had been set out for Minerva.

"How do you and Hagrid know each other, Professor?" a student shouted. The girl just shook her head.

"Questions like those will have to wait for later." Minerva interjected. She quietly led Professor Raven up to the teacher's table, placing her conviently next to Severus Snape. "You may begin," she said, raising her hands. Food appeared on the table.

Harry ignored the magnificent feast and kept his eyes on the sinister ones of Snape. The older man was rigid in his chair, intimidated by the beauty sitting next to him. Professor McGonagall had a weak smile on her face, but there seemed to be something bothering her. She kept brushing at the back of her neck.

"Albus, knock it off," Minerva hissed to the air. That man was going to drive her insane!

"I'm _bored_," he whined, his invisible mouth right next to her ear. She swatted it away and smiled stiffly at a few staring students.

"It's your own fault you're dead. Why don't you go twiddle you thumbs or something? Or how about a nice debate with a few of the portraits. Honestly, Albus…" her voice trailed off as Severus turned to face her.

"Did you say something?" he asked, his voice low. She shook her head, pursing her lips.

"Not to you, Severus. I was talking to Mr. Bored over here," she made a sharp motion with her head to the space behind her. Snape looked but saw no one.

"Professor, do I need to take you to Madam Pomfrey?" he asked.

"It's Albus, Severus. He's _right there_ and bothering the hell out of me." Now Snape smiled.

"I'd gladly trade places with you, Minerva," he said. As he did Dumbledore placed his hands on McGonagall's shoulders, which was the last straw for her. Smiling like a cat she looked down at Professor Raven.

"Getting a bit uncomfortable, Severus?" she asked, tapping him on the leg and leaving the Great Hall, Dumbledore following her.

When they reached his office, he became visible again. His blue eyes were twinkling and a smile was on his lips.

"Minerva, you really need to loosed up."

"I would loosen up if you didn't keep touching me! Besides, with that new teacher here I don't feel quite comfortable. You don't even know who she is, Albus. I hope you didn't make a mistake by employing her!"

"If you haven't forgotten, I'm dead, so I didn't employ her; _you_ did!" The anger in her eyes could have made a man turn to stone, but Albus was used to her temper. "Trust me, dear; Juliana is a very reliable person. Just wait until she begins to teach; the students will _love_ her classes!"

"That's because the boys like how she looks and the girl want tips on how to look like she does!" Minerva replied, turning away.

"You're just jealous," Albus said, setting his hands on her shoulders again, "because _you_ want to look like her!"

"I you're forgetting, I did look like her once!"

"Once, Minerva. Face it; you're just an old hag now!"

"I would kill you if you weren't already dead!" she exclaimed, whirling around. He just smiled and vanished. "Albus Dumbledore," Minerva muttered under her breath, going slowly back to the Great Hall.


	3. A Few Worries

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**A FEW WORRIES**

_By the Goddess of Silence_

Harry Potter sat scowling in class. This just wasn't his day. Snape was at the board talking about _something_ and beside him sat Draco Malfoy. Professor Snape just liked to make him miserable, finally making a seating chart for his classes.

A tap came on the door and all eyes turned to see that the new professor stood at the door. The look on Severus' face was priceless as he looked up from his lecture. Like a big black crow he flew to the door and opened it.

"Good afternoon, Professor Raven," he said under his breath. A warm scent followed the young lady into the room. It reminded the older man of roses.

"Professor Snape, my class and I have come to the most disastrous conclusion," the young lady said, her crystal voice ringing like morning bells through the stuffy room. It was like the rainbow after the storm, relieving the student's minds from Snape's drawling lesson.

"And that would be…?" Snape replied, looking fairly uncomfortable.

"That we are out of sage. You wouldn't happen to have any, would you?" she asked, leaning in a bit. Snape's eyes filled with a slight rage as he went to the cupboard to look. To Harry's surprise the shelves were stocked to the brim with ingredients of every type. Fishing among them he pulled out a bottle. Handing it to Professor Raven, he began to shoo her out of the room."Thank you for you help, Severus," she said sweetly.

"It's Professor Snape," he growled, going back to the board. A few students giggled as he resumed the lesson. They had never seen Snape at such a loss for words.

"Looks like your favorite teacher has a crush, Harry," Draco said. Harry set aside the urge to punch Malfoy in the gut and went back to pretending to listen to Snape talk.

"Hagrid, it's just curiosity, but how do you know Professor Raven?" McGonagall asked, crossing her legs and looking at the burly man across from her. He just shrugged.

"I just know her, Professor. We're not really friends, but I know I can turn to her. She a good person, Professor. Believe me," he could see the glimmer of doubt in the old woman's eyes.

"I don't doubt your judgment, Rubeus," she said quickly, knowing that he could see that look in her eyes. "I just don't feel comfortable employing someone I've never met."

"Then why did you do it?" Now Minerva paused. Could she let Hagrid know that Dumbledore was alive? But he would tell Harry. And Harry couldn't know yet. That was to whole point; to give the poor boy a normal year of life. She decided against it and simply replied,

"There was something just telling me to do so," she remembered Dumbledore's words in her ears "Employ her." Now, as the old man sat in the supposedly empty chair behind her she felt completely ridiculous. Why had she taken advice from a crazy old man? A dead man, nevertheless!

"Because you trust me," Albus whispered into her ear. She nearly jumped a mile high at the feeling of his hands on her back.

"Something wrong, Professor?" Hagrid asked, looking over the mounds of curly beard that rested on his chest.

"Not at all, Hagrid. I trust your decision. Why don't you go?" Hagrid just looked at her and rose slowly.

"Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said softly,

"Yes, Rubeus,"

"Please try to trust Juliana." With that he walked out of the office. Minerva leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. But that didn't last long. Now Albus was fiddling with her cheeks.

"Wake up, Minerva," he said, a joking tone in his voice. She tried to ignore him. "Minerva," he repeated, softer this time with less of the fun in his voice. She swatted him away and tried to rest her weary mind. The bothersome man didn't go away.

"Albus, just leave me alone," she moaned.

"It's alright, Professor. I dream about him every once in a while too," said a younger voice. Now Minerva sat bolt upright. Harry Potter was across from her sitting serenely in a chair. His black hair was a mess, but she could sense that his thoughts were collected, and every one of them screamed "Snape!"

"Harry!" she exclaimed. He gave her a half-smile. Albus still pestered her, nearly driving her to insanity. "How did you get in here?"

"Hagrid let me in,"

"Did he know he was doing so?"

"…no…"

"You and your cape, Harry," she mused, sweeping her hand over her head in an elegant way, but in the same vicinity as Dumbledore's face. The invisible man got whacked in the nose. Muffling a groan he sat in the window seat behind the headmistress. "Why was it that you came to see me, Harry?" she asked.

"Professor, I really don't feel comfortable with Snape teaching here," he replied.

"I trust _Professor _Snape, Harry."

"…that's what got Dumbledore killed…" the boy muttered under his breath.

"Harry, it was Professor Dumbledore's time to go. They had Severus under a spell; he didn't know what he was doing." Nor did Dumbledore, she thought to herself.

"I don't want to accept that, Professor. Snape-"

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Professor Snape has never liked me. He is a stuck up, arrogant, slimy, greasy, son of a-"

"That is quite enough, Mr. Potter!" Minerva exclaimed, her wrinkled face twisted into a look of distaste. She leaned forwards slowly so she could look into the boy's eyes. "Harry, I doubt that you really know Professor Snape. I have taught with him for years, and I would _trust him with my life_. Believe me, Albus did too. If he was here, he still would. That man was under a spell, Harry. He didn't kill Albus-" she was going to say "on purpose", but the slight hint to Harry that the man wasn't yet dead sort of comforted her, so she left it at that.

Harry sat grimacing, but said no more about the former Potions Master.

"If we can't talk about Professor Snape, than may we switch to the matter of Juliana Raven?" McGonagall asked sweetly. Now Harry looked up at her. "Harry, do you truly think that Professor Raven is suitable for the job?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I myself am not sure. I had a bit of… help… making my decision. I just wanted to know how she is working out."

"I have yet to attend her class, but from my understanding everyone loves her. She had to stop in during one of Snape's classes for some sage, and she seemed like a pretty good teacher. When Hagrid, Ron, and I went to fetch her she acted fairly nice. I'll let you know what I think of her after I have class with her, if it would make you feel better."

"Oh, that's quite alright, Harry. I don't need you to do that," McGonagall said, a scolding tone to her voice, as she leaned back in her chair.

"I just want to make you feel better, Professor. I know that Dumbledore's death has been hard on you, and I don't want Juliana Raven to be another problem in your life," Harry said, his green eyes gentle.

The invisible Dumbledore rose slowly and walked around so he was standing behind Harry. Slowly, he became visible, nearly giving Minerva a heart attack. "What a sweet boy," he mouthed to her, forming an angel halo with his hands over the boy's head. Merlin was he bored! The old man hadn't left the office for a couple days, and toying with Minerva's mind was losing the fun that it once possessed.

McGonagall fought to keep a straight face. She longed to jump from her chair and beat the heck out of Albus, but she restrained herself.

"Professor, is there something wrong?" Harry asked, the look of pain on the old woman's face frightening him.

"Nothing, Harry my dear. Why don't you scoot along to your next class? I have a meeting with Severus in a couple minutes," she said, sending an icy glare over the boy's head. With a twinkle in his eyes, Albus once again became the invisible man.

A look of anger flushed Harry's face at the mention of Snape, but he said nothing more. Standing slowly, he gave McGonagall a polite smile, then left the room.

The instant the boy was gone Minerva marched over to where she had last sent the former headmaster. She whacked at the air with his arms, trying to hit the man.

"I'm over here," came his playful cry. Now visible, he sat on the window seat. A growl rose from her throat, but she sat back down heavily.

Rising, he stood behind the elderly woman.

"You're worried about Harry and Severus," he comforted, his hands gliding across her arms in a loving manner.

"More than worried. Harry wants to kill him, Albus. He wants to kill _Severus Snape_. Snape could turn the poor boy inside out. Then we are sure to lose again the Dark Lord, for without Harry we have no chance."

"We simply tell Severus not to kill Harry, my dear. It is as simple as that."

"It is hardly simple. And then you throw Juliana Raven into the mix. That girl makes me uneasy. There's something about her that is un-wizard-like. There's an evil air around her, Albus. Honest," the woman looked up into the blue eyes of the man behind her, a flicker of fear in her own.

"Minerva," came a faraway call. Albus made no motion to move or become invisible. He remained behind the worried soul, his hands tightening on her shoulder.

"Good evening, Severus," she replied, her hand on her forehead in worry. "There are a few things I would like to talk to you about."


	4. Something of a Chapter

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**SOMETHING OF A CHAPTER**

_By the Goddess of Silence_

Severus Snape sat at his desk, his head down. Minerva was worried that Harry would try to attack him. Why, oh why, or _why_ did he have to agree to killing Dumbledore?

Severus was a misunderstood man. He had served Lord Voldemort once, but only for a brief time. His half-brother had taken Severus' position, and Snape had seen no benefit to himself if he continued to serve the power-hunger old coot.

Sifting through a few papers mindlessly, he extracted the paper of Harry Potter. He could feel the boy on the page, his presence looming in the back of the black-haired professor's mind. Harry Potter loathed him, when all Snape really wanted was to protect the boy. He, Minerva, and Dumbledore had all formulated a plan to give the boy a normal year of school, but now with Albus dead and Harry despising Snape, he doubted that their plan would be successful.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," said the polite voice of a female. Snape nearly jumped from his seat, startled by Juliana Raven's sudden appearance.

He looked up to meet her icy gaze, his old thoughts suddenly tangling in ones of how elegant and beautiful she looked.

"Miss Raven," he replied quietly, his voice slightly sinister. He simply refused to address her as professor. She was not a part of his, Minerva, and Dumbledore's plan, so he could carry on with his merry ways and criticize all those who did not apply to it. Polite to Harry Potter, plain old Snape to the rest of the world.

"How are you this evening, Mr. Snape?" she replied serenely, sitting in a chair across from him. He was surprised by this action. Normally no sane person would willing sit across from Severus Snape in his domain at night. Also, who in their right mind would address him as _Mister_ Snape?

"At the time, pleasantly surprised," Snape muttered under his breath. He looked at the papers before him, the girl's blue gaze too intense for him. If he had kept his focus on her face, he would have seen a small smile form on her lips in reflection to his quiet response.

"I just wanted to thank you again for lending me your sage today, and I felt it necessary to return what was left," she said, setting a container on the table. Severus didn't move. "We won't be using it in our potions for the next week or so, and that'll give me enough time to buy my own."

An awkward silence filled the air, but still Juliana did not leave. In fact, though he could not see her, Snape would have sworn that she settled further into her chair.

He was tempted to be rude to her and drive her away, but something held him back. Was it her eyes? Or perhaps her marvelous, silky hair?

A small cough came from his lips, as if he had been trying to break the silence. Usually he was one to enjoy awkward moments, but this was too much for him. He longed for another teacher to walk through that door right that instant.

"Mister Snape, I was wondering if you would be willing to show me the ropes of being a teacher," she said, this time as her own desperate attempt to break the silence.

Snape's mouth dropped open at this comment, for he could no longer hold in his awe of this woman. She was so bold and demanding; she was like himself.

"Well, Miss Raven, I'm not usually the… social type," Snape replied half-heartedly, still avoiding her eyes while staring at the pages of student assignments.

"I can see that, Mister Snape," she whispered, rubbing her hands together and linking her fingers, "and that's why I would like you to show me around. You'll use proper etiquette, you'll be polite, and you'll be brutally honest about certain things. I was never schooled to be a teacher; just taught by one of the best in the world."

Her self-confidence sent Snape into a fit of mental spasms. They would either be the best of companions, or drive each other up the wall.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't agree," Severus said harshly, making with red letters on a paper. "I'm a very busy man, as you can see, and I need to get my personal business taken care of."

"Oh. Well, thank you for the sage," she replied, leaving the room.

Snape sank down in his chair, upset with what he had done. He had just driven the most enchanting woman he had ever met away. What an utter fool. It was obvious to him that she meant nothing other than business, but something about her made him feel as though she was always flirting. Flicking a paper with his finger and laying his head on his desk, he let out a long sigh. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Minutes passed, and still he didn't move. He felt hopeless at the moment, unable to complete the laborious task of grading. Minerva and Albus should have kept him out of their stupid plans all along; now Harry hated him even more than before! Plus, Minerva's thirty second briefing of the new teacher was bugging him. Usually she took more time making decisions! If only he had Juliana's records! Maybe then his cravings for her would cease!

Looking up at his ceiling, he let out a moan.

"Something the matter, Severus?" a voice called through the room. Professor McGonagall stood there, her lips pursed and her hands drawn together at chest level.

"There certainly is, Minerva," he said, emotions bubbling over. "That woman has absolutely no history, and I am very irritated that I do not know who is teaching my students!" he almost shouted.

"As am I, Severus, as I told you earlier. I thought we agreed that we would leave Albus to his merry ways and pray that the coot knows what he's doing," she replied, moving towards him.

"Minerva-" Snape cried, his voice raising a few levels.

"Shh. I don't want the bearded wonder to know where I am," she quieted him, her finger to her lip. His brows furrowed. "I am just as worried about her as you are. She has no papers, no legal documents, and no teaching degree. I want you to find out where she came from," Minerva whispered.

"Me?" Snape asked.

"I trust only you, Snape. I want you to follow her; get close to her and see if she's friend or foe."

Snape quivered at the thought.

"Please? I need to know who she is, and by your outburst, it seems to me that you need to know too," the woman told him.

"I suppose," he replied, trying to hide his glee. He had never been allowed to snoop about a person's past before!

"I'm glad we are understood. Report to me the instant you learn _anything_, alright. Draw it out of her by force, if you must, just make sure she doesn't remember any of it. Severus, she could compromise the safety of many students in our school. The public believes Albus is dead. We can't lose any others."

"Especially Harry Potter," Snape muttered.

"Certainly not him!" she replied, patting him on the shoulder. "And not a word of this to Albus. I wouldn't want him to think I doubt him, though I do… the old bat…"

"Good night, Minerva," Severus said, turning away from her.

"Good night, Severus."

A/N: Okay, so this chapter sucks, I know. I've been putting it off because I didn't know where I was going, and frankly, it's kind of boring. But now that I've sat back down, gotten the rough sketch out, and reread everything, I'm reading to start pecking away at the keyboard again. I apologize for the bumpy chapter. Not only was I out of touch with it, but the computer shut down halfway through and didn't recover! Tonight I'm going to work out a chapter-by-chapter plan of what's going to happen, and hopefully the next update won't take so long! I can ALMOST promise the rest of the fanfic will be better than this chapter, but if I don't focus… that's why the almost is included!

Happy Fanfic-ing!

_The Goddess of Silence_


	5. Another Useless Chapter

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**ANOTHER USELESS CHAPTER**

_By the Goddess of Silence_

Juliana Raven, alone in bed, shook with a cold sweat. The memories of her past haunted her, hanging over her mind like a looming monster, ready to swallow her whole. What was it about this school that made her shiver so? Was it the fact that _he_ had once been there? Or was it merely getting in touch with the fact that her future might actually exist. Rolling to her side, her let herself go limp, moonlight sprinkling her cheek and tear drops tricking down their beams. Sleep overcame her, but rest never did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter walked alone in the halls of Hogwarts, his cloak thrown over his shoulder and a grimace on his lips. In his hand he carried his wand. He was after Snape. He wouldn't kill the man yet; simply put a curse on him to make him speak the honest truth. The thought of the greasy son of a bitch spurting out his innermost thoughts and feelings made the young boy laugh. Of course, it would only last for a little while; he didn't think he could bear the results if Snape turned out to be a pink loving, teddy bear hugging, girly-man! At least he would have those five precious minutes to question the man about Dumbledore's death. And, with his handy dandy tape recorder, he would have proof for Professor McGonagall! Having Hermione as an endless resource for spells was a blast!

A light turned the corner, and Harry held his breath. As the carrier got close, a wicked grim formed on the student's face; it was Severus Snape.

Wand poised and ready to strike, Harry muttered the words that would seal Snape's fate and surely land him in Azkaban.

The lantern dropped to the floor as the spell struck, and Harry flipped on the tape recorder. Snape's eyes opened wide, and his mouth gaped like those of a fish. Without any prompting, he would begin to speak, Hermione had instructed Harry earlier.

"Juliana Raven has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen," the professor said in a monotone voice. Harry's mouth dropped. So, the prompting was necessary if you just wanted to hear _random_ information!

Dropping his cloak, he looked into the cold eyes of the teacher. They were unblinking eyes, and unfocused. The spell had consumed him so he wouldn't remember anything that happened.

"You killed Dumbledore, didn't you," Harry said harshly, his words echoing through the empty halls. Snape's eyes fogged a bit. "Tell me you did."

"I cannot tell a lie," the man said, and Harry leaned in a bit, tape recorder still running. "I did not kill him. I love that man like a father. I look up to him. He is the good, whilst Voldemort is the bad. I am good, at heart."

This was _not_ what Harry had expected!

"But we all saw you! We saw you destroy him!"

"I did not," the older man said, his voice rough and forced. "I would never harm the headmaster!"

"You did! You did, you good for nothing son of a-" Harry began to scream, but his words were interrupted as Minerva McGonagall in her nightclothes swept in upon the situation.

"Dare you put a spell on a professor, Harry Potter!" she scolded, a hand over Severus' mouth for fear of him telling the boy that Albus lived. "I know you are upset with him, but he was under a spell when he did it! Just as he is now! He's simply telling you what he did consciously!" Her hand slipped away.

"Juliana Raven has pretty eyes," the spellbound man said softly. McGonagall looked at him with a strange expression on her face.

"Truth spells are dangerous, Harry, because you might end up knowing something you didn't want to know. Especially the one you used," Minerva scolded. The black haired boy continued to stare at Snape with malice.

"Juliana Raven has the most luscious lips I have ever seen, and her skin is like porcelain. I should like to-" again Snape began to ramble, and Minerva clasped her hand tightly across his face.

"See, Harry? He's revealing his innermost desires," the teacher explained to Harry. "We're all lucky that Severus is a very controlled man," she added in a whisper. "This truth spell isn't a controlled one; even without you asking questions, he will continue to reveal the truth."

"It wears off, professor," Harry muttered.

"In time, yes, it does, but not soon enough for my liking," Minerva replied, her hand still across Snape's mouth. He murmured words that could hardly be deciphered. "I want you to go to bed, Harry, and erase that tape, alright?"

"I suppose."

"Yes, you will, Harry," Minerva replied harsher that time. "And I _never_ want to catch you up in the middle of the night again. Hogwarts might be fairly safe, but the dorms are _always _safer than the hallways. Besides, I do not want you to hear anything else lovely Severus might say," she added the last part under her breath.

Harry turned away, looking back at the two figures. McGonagall wore a desperate expression, and Snape's eyes were faraway.

Once Harry was out of ear shot, Minerva removed her hand. Out of the man's mouth came tumbling all the things he longed to say.

"I really do enjoy potions; I was just being obstinate about the Defense job. Dumbledore and I used to have tea and play Wizard's Chess once a week in secret. I sleep with a teddy bear named Ressie because I miss my dog. Juliana Raven has enchanted me. I don't trust her, and neither do you, but I'm willing to put my life in her hands at the moment. I always admired James Potter. Voldemort loves to dance. I once turned myself into a puppy and went to all of the girls I could find because I was so lonely. I haven't been in love since I was eight. You have pretty eyes," he finished, looking up into McGonagall's eyes. She drew a shaky breath.

"Severus, you had better pray this spell wears off before tomorrow morning, or you'll be sunk," she muttered, leading him to his room.


	6. You Are Here to Please

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**YOU ARE HERE TO PLEASE**

_By the Goddess of Silence_

_Voldemort. The old looking man paced his chamber, a glass of wine in his hand. His forehead was a mass of lines of worry, and the girlish fingers of his left hand clenched into a fist._

"_Fier, she has been missing for too long. Someone has found her by now," he said, his movement ceasing and his raging eyes turning to a man clothed in black. "I must find her again, for she is too much of a weapon against me."_

"_Yes, master," the man agreed._

"_I created her for the boy, but she was made for a man. If anyone else finds her, my dreams shall perish. She is truly part of me, both mentally and physically. Are you prepared to go to the extreme to find her?"_

"_Anything for you, my lord," Fier replied._

"_Then trace her with the best creatures you have. Follow her to the furthest edges of the world. **I need her back**. And," the Dark Lord paused with a cruel smile, "I need the fool who let her escape." He nodded to the other man, who left slowly, backing away from Voldemort, and another man was shoved in his place._

_The grin on Voldemort's face grew._

"_Kieb, you were the one assigned to watch the girl on the fair day nearly a year ago, weren't you?" he asked._

"_Y-y-yes, milord."_

"_And you assured me that she had simply wished time to clear her head, and she would be back again, didn't you?"_

_There was no reply this time._

"_DIDN'T YOU!" Voldemort shrieked, his voice paining the ears of the man now kneeling before him._

"_She was convincing," the man whimpered._

"_She seduced you, Kieb. Your one of my followers; we're supposed to hold strong, not fall at the slightest touch of a **woman**!" the Dark Lord bellowed. "She's been gone for a year! Not even I know what she's been up to! She's grown stronger, and she's hiding from me. You were the one who let her go," the glowing eyes burnt holes in Kieb's inner mind. "And since I haven't got her to punish, and I have been growing in anger since her disappearance, you shall take her place." His smile stretched from ear to ear now as he lifted the man effortlessly by the collar of his shirt. Kieb stood before the Dark Lord. "Remove your clothes," Voldemort hissed._

_The black clothes fell to the floor, and Voldemort let out a chuckle, taking another sip of his wine. Without much effort, he summoned a whip to his hand._

"_Kneel again," he ordered the nude man._

_Arm raised, he let the leather slice the man's back._

"_Don't cry out, Kieb. She never did. She always did as I wanted, as will you, won't you Kieb. You are my servant; my slave. You are here to** please**."_

Juliana woke again, this time unable to sleep. Voldemort's eerie words echoed in her ears. _You are my servant; my slave. You are here to** please**. _Those words had always been said to her, and this time to another. The man was getting worse; getting more impatient. She knew he had been looking for her, but now he had actual made an effort to find her. She was afraid.

Even in fear she looked elegant. Wisps of black hair framed her face, and her blue eyes were alight with terror. Voldemort; the man who had always held power over her.

But she was safe now; safe in the walls of Hogwarts school, Dumbledore or not. Rubeus had promised her safety, but now she also had another mission of her own. She must find the boy; the one whose world she had been brought into to take him out. He was her last hope of escape, and with her own gifts and his combined, they might be able to destroy the Dark Lord.

Wiping sweat from her brow, she got out of bed with nothing but a pale pink nightgown on. The cool room enveloped her as she went to get a drink of water. As she turned on the faucet, she looked wearily into the mirror. As she did, she saw Voldemort staring back at her. Gasping, she dropped the water.

His reflection and her own melded into the same. She was him, she knew; he owned her body and her mind. She was his servant; his slave. She was there to please.


End file.
